Watashi O Wasure Nai
by Mei.EndofStory
Summary: "Forget Me Not". Kasumi, Yuuka lost those dearest to her five years ago. Since then she's been on her own away from most everyone. Konohagakure has now hired her help as an ANBU Captain. Will this be what she needs? Or will this destroy her? KakashixOC
1. Enter: Kasumi, Yuuka

_A small crackle emitted almost too soft for ears to hear, "Ahhh, we have a problem."_

_I pressed the ear piece tighter into my ear, a growl of irritation bubbled in the back of my throat. I tightened my kusarigama in my left hand and a kunai in my right. I grimaced behind my mask, crouching lower against the branch that I was on. A soft breeze fluttered my white robes around; I kept my eyes trained on the men below me. They were glancing around them, looking for me no doubt, and weapons in hand. My own hands clenched tighter, knuckles turning white._

_The small crackle sounded again, "What is it?"_

_"They've detected us, we're thirty yards south of you, Nezumi-san. They probably know where you are." My eyes narrowed._

_'Kuso.'_

_The men below me suddenly vanished; I threw myself back against the tree, a soft zwip ringing in my ears as a kunia grazed past. I turned sharply to my right, hands locked in front of me, waiting. Two of the men had perched themselves on a branch, the other stood at the base of my tree. My blood began to pound in my ears, they continued to watch me. We continued our staring contest, the two across from me slowly stood. I began weighing my options on if I would have time to make the proper seals in time._

_Boar-Rabbit-Dragon-Boar._

_"Kakuchou Kusarigama-no-Jutsu!"_

_The weapon in my left hand extended well beyond twelve feet, the chain at least twenty. I whipped it at the men across from me and they scattered, flinging myself back from the branch I threw the kunai at the man on the ground. Landing on my feet, I spun around blocking the katana with my kusarigama. The sharp dink filled the area, I frowned sensing chakra on my right side. I reached behind me for my own katana, leaping back and crossed both my weapons, all three of the men grinned at me._

_"You won't be able to defeat us."_

_I growled deeply, they continued to grin. I shifted my feet to the right ever so slightly, they followed my example. Just as quickly, their grin vanished as three other ANBU appeared behind them, kunai to each of their necks. I relaxed out of my stance, putting the katana on my back. I released my justu allowing my kusarigama to shrink and placed it on my hip. The three ANBU watched me, waiting for an order. I shifted my mask slightly, brushing bangs out of my eyes but keeping it in place._

_"Is everyone else captured? All nine accounted for?" I asked._

_"Hai, Nezumi-san." Ookami-san answered me._

_I pulled off my mask giving them the 'thumbs up', "I think we're good to go then. Let 'em go."_

_The ANBU let the men go, who grumbled and complained, rubbing their necks. I smirked at them and placed my hands on my hips. The ANBU behind them put up the kunai, sliding their masks to the side of their faces. I got the same three usual expressions as I always did after a good long training session. Isamu, Hiroki was grinning just as much as I was, if not more, his shockingly orange hair lay in spikes close to his head. Ryo, Masakuro was not amused by my childishness, his lips were placed in a firm line and I could have sworn his left eye twitched every time he looked at me. Lastly was Satoru, Katashi, his lips neither smiled nor frowned but his light green eyes told me everything._

_"Good work today!" I cheered, throwing a fist in the air, "I say we did well, especially since these Jounin, didn't think we would be able to take them all down. So how about some sake and Yakisoba!"_

_I sent a smirk towards the Jounins way, they sent glares mine._

_"Ita!" Hiroki yelled, throwing an arm around my shoulders, "This is why I love you Yuuka-chan!"_

_I grinned widely wrapping my arm over his shoulders as well. Masakuro and Katashi followed behind us at a relatively decent pace, since after all, Hiroki and I were almost in a run. We arrived at a small bar taking our usual seats in the back booth. The waitress took one look at us before turning to fill our orders without even having to ask. I smirked propping up my feet on Katashi's lap who just sent a small smile in my direction._

_A pot of steaming green tea and bottle of sake were placed in front of us all. Chawan's were placed in front of Katashi and Masakuro while Puchikappu were placed in front of Hiroki and I. Masakuro poured himself and Katashi the green tea while Hiroki poured our sake. Not long after our Yakisoba arrived, we munched and sipped our drinks, as our stomachs filled so did our cups. I soon began to feel the effects of the sake as did Hiroki, I smiled shifting my position around the table so I could rest against Katashi. His green eyes smiled at me and he draped an arm over my shoulders._

_My eyelids dropped slightly as Masakuro and Hiroki argued about who was better than the other, well, more like Hiroki was arguing and Masakuro gave short answers denying what he said. I opened my eyes as a shadow loomed over our table and saw a woman with soft green hair. I smiled up at her the best I could through my hazy mind and raised a hand in greetings. She placed her hands firmly on her hips, blowing her bangs out of her face. She didn't seem all too happy._

_"Mami-sensei!"_

_"Kasumi, how much have you been drinking?"_

_My raised hand went to the back of my neck and I smiled sheepishly, turning to Katashi for my answer._

_"Dont worry, Sadako-sensei. I'll make sure she gets home safe." I smiled at Katashi widely._

_"Alright Satoru," She looked back at me, "As for you Kasumi. I would expect better of my former student and leader of an ANBU team for hire you need to be more careful about drinking. You can be called away at any notice to any village. Most don't appreciate incapacitated ninja."_

_My ego went from full to empty in a matter of seconds, "Hai. Sadako-sensei."_

_I knew she was only trying to help me become a better Captain but that didn't mean her words hurt me any less. It wasn't like I drank all of the time. Katashi stood quickly, glaring at our Sensei, Masakuro and Hiroki stood as well. Katashi pulled me up next to him, his arm around my waist, instinctively I relaxed into his side. Our Sensei's eyes softened slightly, but she kept her lips drawn into a thin line._

_"We'll be leaving know, Sadako-sensei." Katashi said smartly pulling me along with him._

_In the outside air I grimaced pulling my robe closer around myself. Hiroki and Masakuro began walking in a different direction from the one Katashi and I walked, they raised their hands in a goodbye and darted off. I was slightly surprised that Hiroki could run in his intoxicated state, but quickly giggles followed that thought as I saw Hiroki stumble and fall into a heap. Katashi chuckled, shaking his head at what had happened. I wrapped my fingers around his and smiled up at him._

_"Should s-someone help Hiroki-i?" I asked, stifling yawns._

_"He'll be fine, Yuuka-chan."_

_I nodded as we continued towards my apartment. We didn't have to walk much farther before reaching my door; Katashi fished through my pocket and pulled out my keys. He opened the door, ushering me in and closed it behind us. We removed our sandals placing them at the genkan with much of his help and headed towards my bathroom. When we entered he sat me on the toilet seat, drenching a cloth, he wiped my face and neck softly. I mumbled a thanks as he took me towards my bedroom; Katashi went through my draws pulling me out a large shirt to sleep in while I began to undress. He helped slide the shirt down over my head and as soon as I was comfortable I laid down._

_"Do'n leave me 'Tashi." I whispered, my fingers curling in his hair._

_He smiled down at me, leaning forward and placed his lips against mine, "I won't Yuuka-chan."_

_He shifted his body and mine, lying beside me. I curled myself against him and my back warmed quickly. His arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. His fingers traced circles on my stomach, giving me butterflies. He placed equally soft kisses to the back of my neck and shoulders. His soft lips gave me goose bumps and I let out a breathy sigh. I turned to face him, planting my lips against his. I opened my eyes to see him watching me; we smiled at the same time._

_"I love you 'Tashi." I mumbled, fitting my head under his._

_He pressed one more kiss to my lips._

_"I love you, Yuuka-chan."_

* * *

I woke quickly, my heart hammering in my chest as my fingers pressed against my lips. Anger swelled in my belly and I let out a harsh yell before curling back into a ball on the bed. The tears that spilled every time I woke pushed past my lids and stained my cheeks, a sob, soft enough to be a whisper, escaped my lips. I pulled my blanket around me tighter, shaking in anger and pain. My fingers reflexively reached for the necklace I wore, which only made the tears grow worse and the sobs harsher.

After what seemed like forever I untangled myself from the sheets, sitting up. Taking a deep breath, I pushed myself off the bed, heading into the bathroom. My eyes were puffy and swollen, my cheeks a blotchy red along with my nose. I ran thin fingers through thick, dark locks attempting to make my hair lay flat. With a sigh I turned to the shower, twisting on the hot water, before carefully twisting the cold to create the perfect in between temperature.

I pulled my shirt over my head and slipped out of my underwear quickly stepping into the water. It rolled over my shoulders and back, relaxing my tense muscles. I turned allowing the water to spray my face, my tears spilled again, disappearing in the running water. I reached quickly for shampoo and lathered it in my hair, forcing myself to take deep, painful breaths to calm down. When I finished I tightly wrapped a towel around my body, letting my long hair drip down my back and onto the floor.

I sat myself on the edge of the bed staring at the floor, before yet again curling into a ball on the bed. I turned on my left side and smiled, stroking the sheet with my right hand, with my left I clutched my necklace tightly. I allowed myself to believe Katashi lay next to me so much so that I could feel his hands snake around my waist as he pulled me against him. I could feel my head be placed under his chin, his lips pressing into my hair. Before long though the feelings vanished and I lay there, still cold, still alone.

With one last final sigh I pushed my body out of bed and over to my nin-pack. I pulled out my uniform, setting it down on the floor next to me. I quickly stood and towel dried my hair, wiping down the rest of my body as well to catch any stray drops of water. I pulled on a tight, black spandex suit which was sleeveless and came up like a turtle neck, over it I quickly pulled on my white padded ANBU vest. I slipped on my calf-high nin-sandals, followed by three-quarter gloves, standard metal on the backs of my hands. I pulled out a roll of gauze wrapping it around the tops of the gloves, securing them to my biceps and around my right thigh.

I repacked my bag, swinging it over my should, I exited the room skipping two steps at a time down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I calmly walked to the counter and handed the elderly man behind it the keys, they _jingled_ in the air for a moment before he made to grab them. He gave me a warm smile, glancing at my attire and bowed his head slightly. I tried to smile back but I'm sure it looked more like a grimace. I quickly bowed my head, hiding my face behind my bangs and hair.

* * *

The wind swept my hair behind me as I ran quickly as possible to my destination. The nerves in my stomach bundled and clenched at the thought of what I was doing. Did I really want to be a part of a village again? I'd been alone for so long that I felt like an outcast, granted a self induced outcast, but one none the less. Could this really be what I need like the Hokage of Konohagakure had suggested? Plus, he was offering a pretty decent deal; I'd get double my old wages and my old position back as long as I could pass a simple test.

I stopped after a few hours, to calm my breathing, eat something and take a short nap. I pulled out some dried fruit and nuts, munching away quickly; I pulled out my canteen and took a greedy gulp. I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand placed the things back in my bag. I looked around the large forest, trying to decide if sleeping on the ground or in a tree would prove better protection, I decided a tree.

I allowed my chakra to flow to my feet and took my first step towards the large tree. I walked up it slowly, swaying my hips, letting my hair dangle free behind me. When I reach a height that I deemed, high enough to not be noticed but not high enough to die if I had happened to fall. I settled back in between two branches, my eyes closed and I realized I was more tired than I had originally thought.

* * *

_"Ookami! Usagi! Ondori!" I yelled as loudly as I could. _

_My throat was going hoarse with the effort, but I couldn't stop. No matter how much I willed myself to remain calm, cool and collected like an ANBU Captain should, I couldn't. Tears pricked in the corner of my eyes and I clenched my fists tight at my sides. All around me ninja were franticly digging through burnt down building, ashes swirled up, stinging my nose, staining my cheeks. I felt my throat grow tight as Usagi was pulled from beneath a shattered rafter._

_I darted over to him as quickly as possible, his chest heaved up and down with labored breathing. The medic-nins pushed me back, out of the way quickly, hands glowing over his body. Tears began to spill and I leaned forward to run my fingers through now red and black hair, instead of the vibrant orange. They shooed me back again and I quickly continued my search of the area continuing to yell for Ookami and Ondori. _

_It wasn't long before they found Ondori. He had begun to pull himself from the burning ashes, coughing heavily. He leaned back into the waiting arms of the medic-nin to examine him, between his coughs he managed to look at me, his lips were in the familiar stern line but somehow it seemed caring, his eyes sweeping over me to make sure I was okay. I rushed to him, kneeling down to eye level. His cough subsided for the most part and he stared at me with a soot covered face. I grabbed it between my cool, slender fingers. The tears down my face made white trails through the grime, my eyes stared into his before new tears came._

_"Please, Ondori," I started, "Tell me. Where is Ookami, where is my Katashi?"_

_His eyes dropped from mine quickly to the space between us, my hands dropping from his face. I unsteadily dropped back, sitting on my butt; shoulders hunched forward arms between my knees. Tears continued to spill over my lashes and I couldn't help the harsh sobs that escaped my lips. Masakuro got to his feet despite the protests of the medics and stood in front of me. He pulled me up by the shoulders before giving me a harsh shake. My head snapped to him, eyes dangerous._

_"We'll find him, Yuuka." _

_In that moment all anger dissolved, I believed him. Masakuro had never once lied to me before and the look in his eyes made me believe he wouldn't stop until he had found him. He let go of my shoulders, shooing away the medics as he began his search. I told myself to pull it together and headed in the opposite direction as him. I allowed my chakra to span over the entire mess hoping to catch his. Time ticked away and I became less and less hopefully. I stopped looking at a certain point and headed back to check on Hiroki. The medic-nin told he they had transported him back to base and that he was stable enough they would bet money he would make it. I tried to smile but my lips wouldn't form the necessary action. _

_Before I knew what was happening Masakuro sprinted into my line of vision carrying a limp body. The breath caught in my throat as he placed it on the ground. The medic-nins didn't even try to stop me as I knelt over him, tears rushing to my eyes. They made do while I cried over him, their hands glowing bright green over his body. My fingers tangled in his hair as I placed us forehead to forehead taking deep, shaky breaths. I stiffened when I heard a sharp cough and ragged breaths begin to force themselves out of his body. My tears of sorrow quickly became ones of joy and i gripped the sides of his face, planting a quick kiss to his lips. _

_This time the medic-nin did force me away, Masakuro stood behind me, hand on my shoulder. I turned quickly wrapping him into a tight hug that he halfway returned. My tears soaked his chest and he patted my back in an attempt to relax me. I pulled back, grinning up through my tears the best I could. I couldn't express my happiness and I hoped my eyes could show Masakuro just how much this ment to me. After another awkward hug I pulled away and we followed the medics to base. _

_Katashi and Hiroki would be just fine they told us and they were right. Both leveled out and all vitals were normal, they told us Kami-sama was on their side and they should consider themselves lucky. I considered myself lucky. Lucky that Masakuro had not given up, lucky that Hiroki would be fine and I wouldn't lose a friend, lucky that Katashi would live and not leave me, lucky that all my sorrow had been for nothing._


	2. Manners

I stopped on a lower branch, focusing my chakra to my feet to keep my balance. A small bundle of nerves exploded in the back of my stomach and I thought about darting away from the sight before me. Not two hundred yards ahead the great gates on Konohagakure stood tall and proud. I sat down swiftly, allowing my legs to dangle over the branch and pulled my pack in front of me. I laced my fingers together, setting my elbows on the top of the pack.

A cool breeze fluttered at my back, sweeping my hair into my face. I took a few calming breaths before dropping myself to the forest floor. I stuck my hand in my bag, rummaging around for my scroll from the Hokage before shifting my pack back onto my shoulders. I gazed ahead at the entrance of the gates and quickly released a spurt of chakra. When I opened my eyes I stood in front of them, two Chuunin jumped from their seats, making their way towards me.

"What are you here for?" A man with bandages across his nose demanded.

I stared at the bandage longer than necessary before snapping my eyes back up to his. His were hardened into a scowl and I shut my eyes for the briefest seconds, the man with a bandanna gave me a look just as harsh. They were nervous, I could tell my how their fingers itched to grab their weapons, I would be too. I extended my arm with the scroll and bowed so my back was level with the ground. My hair spilled over my shoulders and around my face, effectively hiding it from view. One of them reached and took the scroll from my hand and I raised myself out of my bowing position.

The one with the bandanna unrolled it, scanning it with his eyes quickly, he looked up at me when finished, eyes wide in shock. The one with a bandaged nose took it from the others and read it just as quickly. When he looked up I tried to force a smile, but just like earlier it formed more of an ugly grimace. The one with bandages rolled the scroll back up, sliding it into his kunai pouch. They exchanged a glance with one another.

"The Hokage has been waiting for you."

I nodded as another figure appeared next to them, a long toothpick between his lips, he gave me a once over and took the scroll from the bandaged one. He jerked his head towards the village and took off, I followed closely behind him, jumping on the roofs of buildings. Within a few short minutes we reached what I figured was the Hokage Office. Reaching the stairs he stopped running and casually began walking up them, I followed his example.

"So you're the infamous Kasumi, Yuuka, huh? The Hokage has been awaiting your arrival. I'm Shiranui, Genma by the way. If you need anything, let me know." He turned, giving me a half smile.

I bowed my head slightly, "Arigato, Shiranui-san."

He rolled his eyes at me, "Just Genma is fine."

I nodded my head letting him know I heard him. We continued the remaining of our journey towards the Hokage Office without running into anyone or talking. When we reached it, Genma rapped his knuckles on the heavy wooden door. From behind it a soothing voice called, telling us to enter. When we did I was slightly surprised to see an old man sitting there his Kage robe and hat neatly in order.

I quickly bowed my head as did Genma as the Hokage turned to me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a huge grin break across his face as he stood from his seat. I lifted my head as he crossed the room quickly, grasping my limp right hand between his own. Genma nodded, standing back against the wall by the door and I could see the joy in the old man's eyes. I managed another grimace of a smile at him.

"Kasumi-san. I am so grateful that you choose to join us. I contacted your old home to let them know you were here. As a precaution I assure you." I didn't try to hide my grimace at the mention of my old home.

"Please, Kasumi-san, enjoy yourself here in Konohagakure, it is now your home as well. Shiranui-san will show you to your new apartment and anywhere else you would like to know the location of today. I expect that you relax tonight and have fun. I'll expect you back at my Office in two days time." He gave me a warm smile and squeeze of the hand.

"Hai. Hokage-sama."

* * *

Before going to my apartment Genma offered we stop at the market so I had things to eat while I unpacked my bag and so I would know where it was, in case I needed to go back out later. I nodded my head and followed him, this time we walked instead of darting across rooftops. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He had a relaxed pose, hands stuffed in his pockets, shoulders sagging forward, as he chewed on the end of his toothpick.

He turned to look at me and I snapped my head forward quickly, anger bubbling in my stomach. I clenched my jaw tightly, fingers digging into my palms drawing blood. I knew why I was mad, I was always mad, justified or not, if I looked at another guy. It didn't matter if I was checking him out or not, but every time I was caught for looking, I felt like a snake of guilt and betrayal coiled in my stomach ready to burst.

If Genma had noticed my strange actions he didn't let on, he just turned his head back forward, shoving his hands farther into his pants. After spending some time shopping for food, I decided that it would be best to head to my apartment. Genma agreed, shifting some of my bags that he insisted he carry and we were off again. When we arrived we both spilled off our sandals by the genkan, taking my bags into the kitchen.

Genma carefully helped me unload the bags, placing things in cabinets or in the fridge. I was relieved to see a rice cooker and tea pot had been placed on one of the shelves, along with a few cups and plates. When we were done Genma leaned his left hip against the counter, crossing his arms and stared at me. I kept my eyes on the task at hand, filling the pot with water and placing it on the stove, when I turned to look at him he gave me another half smile.

"Would you like to stay for tea, Genma-san?" I asked cautiously.

His eyes took on a thoughtful look as he placed a finger to his chin, I didn't know if it was for show or if he honestly did that when thinking. In all honesty I had only asked because it was the right thing to do in situations like these.

"Thanks, but no thanks Yuuka-san. I think I should get going and let you, uh, unpack your bag." He glanced over his shoulder to my single bag laying on the floor.

I nodded my head and gave a short wave of the hand after he disappeared out the door. The water began to boil and I pulled the pot off the stove, pouring the water into a cup with tea leaves. I gripped the warm cup tightly between my cold fingers, deciding to explore my apartment and unpack my bag. I walked from the kitchen into what I assumed was the living room, grabbing my bag. To the right of the front door was a small narrow hallway and I figured that was my best bet to the bedroom and bathroom. The first door on my right was a full bathroom, which, to my delight, had a large stand up shower stall instead of a tub. I unpacked some of my necessities before continuing on my way to my bedroom.

I was slightly surprised that I had a decent sized bed placed against one of the walls, along with sheets, pillows and a blanket. The window in the room had a bench in front of it and a small potted plant, my eyebrows furrowed as I stepped closer to the green mass. A small tag read, 'Thank You Kasumi-san. Regards & Welcome- Sarutobi.' The small show of care made my heart beat heavier and I turned away to unpack the remainder of my bag.

I folded up the few articles of clothing I had, placing them on a shelf in the closet along with my extra pair of sandals. I emptied the rest of the bag on the bench in front of the window. Scrolls and weapons spilled out and I quickly set to putting everything in stacks, my fingers slowly clasped my kusarigama. A surge of power and pain coursed through me, tears pushed their way to the corners of my eyes but I shoved them back quickly.

I harshly threw my kusarigama down, effectively scattering the stack of scrolls in every direction on the floor. I took a deep breath, kneeling to grab them up and placed them back in their stack. When I was done I pulled out the last thing in my bag. It was old and worn but I caressed the pages longingly as I stared at the faces. The first face I traced was my own, long dark hair framed my face which was broken into a huge grin, so tightly that only a sliver of my eyes could be seen, my pale skin glowing.

To my right was Isamu, Hiroki his neon orange hair spiked dangerously. I had my arm hooked around his neck tightly, but his grin was just as big as mine, his orange eyes gleaming in the sun, the tattoos on his face stretched. To Hiroki's right stood Ryo, Masakuro, his lips in the permanent thin line and eyebrows scowling. His deep blue hair reflected, going well with his tanned skin. Lastly my finger traced the person to my left. Their white hair, that had seemed so blinding that day, was a light grey on the faded picture, their light green eyes stared up at me and my heart clenched seeing how Satoru, Katashi and Picture Me held hands tightly.

Before the tears could come, I shoved the picture back into my bag and stood up with my empty tea cup. I headed into the kitchen, placing it in the sink and getting things ready to make myself dinner, consisting of rice, fish and sake. I put the rice and water into the rice cooker, pulling out my tunas and a cutting board. Scaling them wasn't difficult but filleting them was, I ended up with a few thin slices, enough for myself. I reached for the sake bottle pouring a small bit into the hot pan so the fish wouldn't stick.

Glancing around as if I was doing something wrong I took a swig myself, placing it back on the counter. With the fish simmering on low and the rice cooking, I pulled out a puchikappu, bringing it and the sake bottle to the floor. I filled the small cup, swirling the sake around before tipping it back, drinking it down. The liquid burned my throat and seared my stomach. I poured myself another cup, drinking it just a quickly as the first.

Placing both the puchikappu and bottle down, I checked on my food, the fish was done but the rice had a few minutes left. I pulled out a bowl and chopsticks, turned off the stove and grabbed a bottle of Wasabi Sauce. As I finished setting things up on the counter the rice cooker gave a small _ding. _I placed the rice first in the bowl, followed by the fish, followed by a bit of wasabi. I balanced the bowl in one hand as I bent down for the small cup and bottle of sake; I placed the cup in the sink, keeping the bottle with me.

I took my dinner and drink, walking back to my room. I sat cross-legged on my bed, taking a few more swigs of the sake. My mind was a pleasant hum, as was my body, the tingling feeling all over. I put the bottle down next to my bed, grabbed up my chopsticks, grimacing to myself and dove them into the bowl of food. As I brought the rice and fish to my lips I remembered my manners.

"Itadakimasu." I whispered.

* * *

_"Nezumi-san." _

_My head whipped around to the voice angrily, the grip on my kusarigama tightening threateningly. Behind my mask I was absolutely livid, dark eyes narrowed dangerously, lips turned down in a growl. The person across from me stood motionless but firm, their brown eyes serious, lips set tightly. I almost wanted to mock the Jounin for being lesser than I was, I could see his face and that was deadly enough right now. _

_"Nezumi-san," He repeated, "Leader would like to speak with you and your team about the last mission."_

_The Ookami, Usagi and Ondori straightened their stances, walking closer to me; the Jounin didn't wait for my response as he darted away. Usagi placed a hand on my shoulder his porcelain rabbit face looking at my mouse one, grudgingly I shrugged off his hand looking at the wolf and rooster. They all nodded their heads to show they would follow. We reached the Leaders door quickly, throwing it open without a knock. _

_The man who sat there sighed, running fingers through deep black hair. When he lifted his head to look at us, I felt a snarl form on my lips angrily. His normally brown eyes shone a bright amber color. He motioned us to enter the room and to stand in front of his desk. We did as expected, me crossing my arms in front of my body to keep from strangling him to death. He pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned farther back into his seat._

_"I'm sure you know why you're here, Kasumi-san. You broke the rules again. Not only did you recklessly save the life of Isamu-san, but in doing so you not only put your team in danger but the target as well. I am growing tired of you disobeying the orders that are placed upon you as ANBU Captain and if you weren't so good at it I would relieve you of the position. But as of late other Captains and members of our shinobi are taking it upon themselves to think they can save everyone from 'unnecessary death' which we both know is impossible, leaving us with more mission failures than we have ever had before. Your manners towards our rules have become unacceptable." _

_I bit the inside of my cheek in my anger, drawing blood._

_"It is because of this that I wish to teach you a lesson in front of your team, one that shows you cannot save everyone. Please, Kasumi-san, remove your mask."_

_I reached up quickly ripping the mask from my face, my hair fluttered up in the gust of air before settling back against my forehead and cheeks. If the look in my eyes was any indication to my anger he ignored it. I stared him down, the longer I looked into his eyes the quicker my feelings of anger vanished replaced with fear. I could feel my body tense; my mind began to race, showing me all of the things that could bring me pain in this world._

_All of the cuts from the kunai and senbon felt real, all of the burns from the fires. My heart constricted painfully as one by one my team mates fell, blood oozing from some unseen wounds. Before long I could feel the screams ripped from my throat, how my knees buckled and I fell. I gripped the sides of my head, tugging sharply at my hair, as I continued to scream and yell, curled upon the floor. _

_After what felt like an eternity of torture it stopped. My breathing was labored and I struggled to uncurl myself, to sit up, to stand. From behind me hands helped me up onto my feet. I didn't have to look to see them, one held out my mask which I quickly put back into place. The man, who had inflicted such pain, opened his eyes calmly to show muddy brown. My hate for him grew at his lack of remorse. _

_"You are free to go. And remember, Kasumi-san, manners are very important."_


End file.
